Ted Poley
|birth_place =Englewood, New Jersey, U.S. | death_date = | instrument = vocals, drums, guitar | genre = Hard rock, glam metal | occupation = Musician, drummer, vocalist | years_active = 1982–present | label = | associated_acts = Mr. Speed, Lush, Prophet, Danger Danger, Bone Machine, Melodica | website = }} Ted Harris Poley (born January 5, 1962 in Englewood, New Jersey) is a rock singer and drummer most famous for being in the band Danger Danger. Biography Ted joined New Jersey progressive rock band Prophet as a drummer. They released their first album in 1985. Poley also sang lead vocals on some of their songs. In 1987, while working with the band's second album, he was approached by Bruno Ravel and Steve West to join Danger Danger and he accepted. With Danger Danger, Poley enjoyed much success as the band caught the late surge wave of 80s glam metal. Together they released two albums (Danger Danger and Screw It!) and toured with bands like KISS, Alice Cooper, and others. In 1993, he finished recording Danger Danger's third album, Cockroach, but was surprisingly fired from the band. They hired another singer (Paul Laine) and attempted to release the album with new vocals, but Poley sued and prevented the album from being released. The same year, he formed a new band called Bone Machine with guitarist John Allen III (Tommy Lee's band.) In 1994, they released their first album titled Dogs. In 1995, they toured the UK and released a live record titled Search and Destroy. In 1996, they released their last album titled Disappearing, Inc. The album is noted for featuring an eerie premonition of what would happen in the 2001 9/11 attacks in the cover art. In 2000, he joined the band Melodica with Gerhard Pichler on guitar. As a band, they released several albums: USAcoustica, and Lovemetal among them. During this time, Poley returned to U.S. and played for the first time in seven years. In 2001, Danger Danger finally released the album Cockroach after reaching an agreement with Epic Records. The album featured two discs: one with the Poley vocals, and the other with the new vocals by the band's new singer, Paul Laine. In 2002, Poley's band (now known as Poley/Pichler) released an album titled Big. This album featured Gerhard Pichler on guitar, Joe Slattery on bass guitar (with whom Poley had played with before in Lush back in the early 80's) and Slattery's band mate from the AOR melodic rock band Norway, Marty Brasington on drums. In 2004, he rejoined Danger Danger and started touring with them again. In 2016 he formed Tokyo Motor Fist with Trixter guitarist Steve Brown. Their first album was released on February 24, 2017. In popular culture * Poley has recorded some songs for video games in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. His contributions to the series include "Lazy Days...Livin' In Paradise," the theme of Big in Sonic Adventure; "Escape from the City," the theme of the "City Escape" stage from Sonic Adventure 2; "We Can," Team Sonic's Theme in Sonic Heroes (with Tony Harnell); and "Race to Win," the theme of Sonic Rivals 2. Poley also worked on two remixes of "Escape from the City" for Sonic Generations; one in collaboration with Cash Cash and one solo remix with Jun Senoue on guitar. * In 2008, rock & roll comic C.C. Banana recorded a song called "Ted Poley," released on the album "KISS MY ANKH: A Tribute To Vinnie Vincent." The song is actually a parody of the Kiss song "Unholy," inspired by the story of Poley's first encounter with Kiss lead singer Paul Stanley. Releases Mr. Speed * Hollywood Wild (1982) Prophet * Prophet (1985) Danger Danger * Danger Danger (1989) * Down And Dirty Live (1990) * Screw It! (1991) * Cockroach (2001) * Revolve (2009) Bone Machine * Dogs (1994) * Search and Destroy (Live, 1995) * Live in the UK (VHS & VCD, 1996) * Disappearing, Inc. (1996) Melodica * Long Way From Home (2000) * USAcoustica (2001) * Lovemetal (2001) * Livemetal (Live, 2002) * Live in Springfield Poley/Pichler * Big (2002) Ted Poley * Collateral Damage (2006) * Smile (2007) * Greatestits Vol.1 (2009) * Beyond the Fade (2016) * Modern Art (with Degreed) (2018) Pleasure Dome * For Your Personal Amusement (2008) Poley/Rivera * Only Human (2008) Tokyo Motor Fist * Tokyo Motor Fist (2017) See also * Danger Danger * Prophet References External links * Danger Danger Official Site Category:American heavy metal singers Category:American rock drummers Category:American male singers Category:Danger Danger members Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:People from Englewood, New Jersey Category:20th-century American drummers Category:American drummers